Evelyn Crawford
Background 1980 - 1998 Evelyn grew up living a pretty normal childhood in Metropolis. She was loved for by both of her parents & her older brother doted upon her. Eve became star gymnast at Midvale High School & went on to become an remarkable student. She was even elected to be class president during her junior year. And just as things got so good for Eve, they came crashing down just as fast. Eve's parents had went to go pick up her brother Vincent from his college, Hudson University, for the summer break. It was the last day of classes so they were holding parties in the classrooms when she was called to the principal's office. Everyone had their eyes on her & as she walked to the office, Eve thought of anything she did that could have been perceived as wrong. Walking into the office, she saw the principal with two officers. Evelyn doesn't remember hearing much after they said her whole family had died in car accident. A drunk driver had hit them as he wasn't paying attention to the road. Despite her sadness, Evelyn decided to get emancipated so that she wasn't sent to a random guardian or to the foster system. She was about to be 18 anyways so she figured she could be on her own. She stayed in her family's apartment all summer as the place had already been paid for. She debated what to do with her life but couldn't think of anything. Instead of taking herself to college in the fall, Evelyn picked up a job at the Iceberg Lounge as a waitress that September. She's pretty sure the Penguin hired because of her looks as he kept calling her "pretty bird." 1998 - 2001 Upon starting her job, Evelyn was taken in under the wing of a signer at the Lounge, Dinah Lance. She became somewhat of a surrogate big sister to her as they both understood having to provide for yourself. Evelyn eventually got involved with of the workers as the Iceberg Lounge named Wendell Sharp. Dinah told her to not fall into it too fast but Evelyn did the complete opposite. After dating for some months, Evelyn & Wendell got married in May of 1999. It was complete bliss.... for the first week. Evelyn & Wendell began fighting constantly & when it carried to their workplace, the Penguin threatened to fire both of them. Dinah eventually became concerned & after she confessed that Wendell was hitting her, Dinah handled him herself. Let's just say he doesn't have the best posture anymore. After getting her divorce, Dinah recruited Evelyn to join her on her nightly patrols to fight crime. While Evelyn was unsure, she decided to join sporadically when she got the chance. When Dinah quit the Iceberg Lounge after she began dating Oliver Queen, Dinah and Evelyn quit too. Oliver told her any friend of Dinah was a friend of his so he helped her out as well. 2001 - Present Though Evelyn did occasionally tag along with Dinah & Oliver on their crimefighting activities, she wanted to make an actual career out of herself. After getting a loan from Oliver, Evelyn started her own interior design firm called Star Designs that summer. With the help of Oliver & one of his billionaire friends, Evelyn was able to market herself to the prestigious & elite Gotham residents. Then from her paychecks, she would then give donations to community centers & underfunded schools. Evelyn felt satisfied doing the work she loved, giving back to the community & occasionally fighting villains on the side. In October of 2008, Dinah approached Evelyn about a team she was starting with Barbara & Helena. It was an all girls team called Birds of Prey. After hearing her pitch, Evelyn was already on board & decided to join the team. She took the name Starling & became a full member of the team, while also keeping her business up & running. Though she wasn't one of the three co-leaders, she was the first member to join & is considered higher ranked than most. Since then, Evelyn has been a crucial member of Birds of Prey while also keeping business booming for her company. Relationships Missing data. Romantic Relationships Missing data. Powers & Abilities * Acrobatics * Firearms * Hand-to-Hand Combat * Pickpocketing Weaknesses Missing data. Ratings * Intelligence: Level 3 * Strength: Level 3 * Speed: Level 3 * Occult: Level 1 * Weapons: Level 4 * Energy Projection: Level 4 * Strategy: Level 4 * Fighting Ability: Level 4 Trivia * Evelyn didn't attended her high school graduation. Instead, they mailed her diploma as they understood the circumstances. * She has a tattoo of flowers stretching from her neck to her wrist. * Evelyn did the interior designing of the Queen Penthouse & also did some decorating for the Wayne Penthouse. * Her personality is described as headstrong, confident, sarcastic & crass but classy. * Evelyn has a sailor's mouth. She probably curses in 85% of her statements. * Starling has a power ranking of 81, classifying her as Threat Level 2. Notes * The name Evelyn Crawford Sharp is a nod to her portrayal in the Arrowverse. * Her address is a nod to her first comic appearance, ''Birds of Prey ''Vol 3 #1 (November, 2011) & one of her creators, Duane Swierczynski. * Her birthday is also a nod to her first comic appearance. * In the comics, Wendell Sharpe is Supergirl's (Linda Danvers) agent. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Birds of Prey Category:Team Arrow Category:LGBT+ Category:Threat Level 2